degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Archie-Daphne Friendship
The friendship between co-workers Archie Simpson and Daphne Hatzilakos developed over the course of Degrassi: The Next Generation and became romantic very briefly in Season 5. History Seasons 2-3 They were co-workers, being teachers at Degrassi. Both had Archie's stepdaughter Emma Nelson as a student in their classes. In Karma Chameleon, they are both keeping an eye out on Spinner Mason in his media class. In Father Figure (1), Daphne mistakenly refers to Emma as "Emma Simpson" during roll call. This embarrasses Emma as she didn't want people to know her mother married Archie, but Daphne doesn't see the problem and is happy for her co-worker. Season 4 After Rick Murray shot Jimmy Brooks and then himself (by accident when his gun went off in the struggle with Sean), Mr. Raditch was transferred after being "negligent" and Ms. Hatzilakos became the principal and a main character in Bark at the Moon. Archie was angry at Raditch when he left because Emma was a potential victim and was traumatised after being held at gunpoint. Then, when Spinner confessed about his involvement in Rick's shooting in Eye of the Tiger, Daphne furiously expelled him from Degrassi. Archie heard the news and, while being shocked, was also very enraged by the shooting and mad that Spinner would do such a thing. Season 5 In Venus (1), Daphne introduces Archie to her only son Peter Stone, who is introduced to Emma and Manny Santos by them. Later Archie confronts Daphne at work about Peter's actions at the party with Manny. He makes it aware to her that the video of drunk Manny's breasts were leaked to everyone online or messaged, ruining her reputation, and getting her kicked out of her home. Daphne is confused and Snake tells her to call Peter into the office. When he arrives they discuss it all and Daphne is embarrassed and apologizes, giving Peter detentions. In Death of a Disco Dancer, Archie tells Peter, "Ms. Hatzilakos, I mean your mummy, would say no," when he asks to leave detention. In Foolin', Archie and Daphne both rush to J.T. and Liberty when they crash outside of Degrassi. Coincidentally, they were already together before they ran to their aid. In The Lexicon of Love, Archie and Daphne are revealed to be having an affair. They are sneaking around, but are unaware that their kids Emma and Peter are sneaking around dating too. The two attend the premiere of Jay and Silent Bob Go Canadian, Eh! together and try to be low-key. When everyone is busy afterward with parties, they sneak into the theatre to hook up. Little did they know, Emma and Peter were looking for a secret place for privacy too. The teens see their parents kissing. Emma is filled with guilt when Archie tells her to keep it a secret from her mother. Emma tries to hide it but she doesn't feel right. She spills everything to Christine, and gets her very upset. She completely loses it. Not over one little kiss with a coworker- because Snake asked Emma to keep a secret, and that is unforgivable. She kicks Snake out, disgusted that he would use her daughter to hide his affairs and romantic life like that. Archie then ends things with Daphne, but a conflict between her and Emma arises quickly when they see each other again. Season 6 In the new school year, things between Archie and Daphne are somewhat awkward while Emma still refuses to forgive the woman for her actions in the previous school year with her step dad. In The Bitterest Pill, Archie and Daphne both attended the Degrassi memorial service for J.T. Yorke, who was murdered by a Lakehurst Secondary School student named Drake Lempkey several days earlier. In If You Leave, Archie and Daphne are seen supervising the Degrassi-Lakehurst Pep Rally and are standing by the doorway into the gym together. They both seem to be enjoying the newly found peace until it is ruined when Emma, Liberty, Toby, Manny, Mia, and Sean begin a riot by chanting "GO HOME LAKEHURST!". Afterwards, they are seen trying to calm their students down. Daphne specifically takes care of Emma, Manny, Sean, and Damian Hayes. Season 7 In Live to Tell, Daphne has to talk to Darcy Edwards after she accused Snake of touching her. Archie tells her to believe him when he says that isn't the case, but she reminds him of the rules and the law. He is suspended from his job until further notice. Later throughout his suspension, she is comforting Snake and telling him to hang on until he is cleared. She tries comforting Emma as well, but she is just annoyed to see another girl ruining her stepfather's life. Rival Relationship *Archie-Christine Relationship Trivia *Archie's stepdaughter Emma Nelson and Daphne's son Peter Stone dated each other. Emma disliked Daphne because she kissed Archie but she eventually forgave her. *They were both teachers at and then principals of Degrassi at separate times. Archie succeeded Daphne as principal. *They both have been crushed on by a student: Daphne by her friend J.T. Yorke and Archie by Darcy Edwards. *They were both members of the Degrassi Drama Department. Gallery Wefwfez.jpg Tyiou.png 76yuiu.png Uyiff.png IfYouLeave-7.jpg Hatzilakos and Snake fooling around..jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Relationships Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7